Christopher has 2 nectarines for every 8 kiwis. Write the ratio of nectarines to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $2:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $2 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{2}{8}=\dfrac{1}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is the ratio of nectarines to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.